


Untitled Blackhawks Strip Shootout

by MizBabyGirl



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Hockey Shootout, M/M, Oral Sex, Stripping, male nudity
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-24
Updated: 2015-09-15
Packaged: 2018-04-05 23:19:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4198872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MizBabyGirl/pseuds/MizBabyGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lately, when it comes to shootouts, the Blackhawks have been struggling on it so much, it's nearly driving Coach Q crazy. With the brilliant idea from Sharpy & Tazer (well, mostly Sharpy), they come up with a way to improve their shootouts in a whole different way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Struggling With Shootouts

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this Tumblr post from Snark + Kissing
> 
> http://queeniegalore.tumblr.com/post/81347418067/darthtulip-jonathan-toews-2007-iihf-world

"Come on, Seabrook! You could do better than that!"

"Oduya, what was that?! You're not even trying to get it in the net!"

"Steeger, you better get your head out of your ass and stop hitting the goal post!"

The voice of Coach Quenneville echoed throughout the ice rink of the United Center during the Blackhawks' practice as they were working on their shootouts. It was apparent to everyone that he was not in a good mood.

Lately, the Blackhawks have been struggling on their shootouts which is pissing Coach Q off. In their Thursday night game against the Pittsburgh Penguins, they lost in a shootout & only Kaner was able to shoot a goal. Even though they won Monday's game against the San Jose Sharks, the fact the Hawks' shootouts haven't been doing well doesn't make Coach Q happy.

Everyone seemed to be struggling a lot with the shootout, even the Captain himself. Every time Toews missed the net or Crawford made a save, he was furious. " _Come on, Toews. What the hell was that?"_ he thought to himself after missing his turn.  _"You know you can do better than this. You're the captain, dammit! You're supposed to set a good example for your team. No wonder they're sucking so bad on the shootouts."_  
  
When it was Timonen's turn, he was able to get the puck in the net which pleased Coach Q. "You see that?" Coach Q asked the rest of the team, gesturing to Timonen. "This is what you're supposed to do during a shootout: shoot the damn puck! Take a lesson from Kimmo. He knows what he's supposed to do. Good job, Kimmo." While Timonen was pleased with himself, the others didn't share his level of enthusiasm with some of the guys glaring at him.

After practice came to an end, Toews & Sharp were the last ones in the locker room. Sharp could tell that Toews wasn't pleased with how he did in practice. He sat down next to him, with his arm around his shoulder.

"Talk to me, Jonny. What's on your mind?" Sharp asked.

"I'm just pissed at myself for not doing well with the shootouts. I try to improve it, but it's not good enough. I need to do something to change it. No, not just me. The whole team needs to do something to change it," said Toews.

Sharp pondered on what Toews said for a few minutes and then, he had an "aha!" moment that could really help the team out big time. "I think I know what we need," Sharp said. Toews looked at him and asked, "What is it?"

"I'll tell you tonight," said Sharp.

 

 


	2. You Wanna Do What?!

"You want to do what?!" was the response that came out of Toews' mouth when Sharpy revealed his plan to improve the team's shootouts later that night.

"A strip shootout," Sharp repeated. "Only instead stripping down to our underwear, we'll be taking everything off and I mean _everything_."

"You mean we'll be.." Toews began to say, starting to get what Sharp meant by " _t_ _aking everything off._ "

"Fully naked? Hell yeah," said Sharp. Toews remembered going through something similar like this back in 2007, but nothing like Sharp had described in his twisted mind.

"How will be fully naked help us improve our shootouts, Sharpy?" asked Toews.

"Well, you only have to take off your clothes if you miss the net. If they want to keep them on, they need to get the puck in the net. That's how it'll help," said Sharp.

"Are you sure it's not just an excuse to see everyone naked?" asked Toews.

"No, trust me, Jonny. This is definitely gonna help the team," said Sharp.

"I don't know," said Toews, sounding a bit reluctant.

"C'mon, Captain. It's not the first time we've seen each other naked," said Sharpy.

"Well....," Toews began. 

"You want to improve the shootouts so Q can stop bitching about it over & over, do you?" asked Sharp. "Yeah, I do," said Toews.

"So is it cool with you or not?" asked Sharp.

After thinking it over for a little bit, Toews responded, "It's cool with me."

* * *

 

Wednesday after practice, Sharp and Toews announced their plan to improve the team's shootouts with their teammates.

"Are you serious about this?" asked Kane.

"Do you really think this is going to help?" asked Seabrook.

"Sharpy, were you drinking when you came up with this idea?" Shaw asked.

"Guys, I know this sounds a bit out of the ordinary, but you've got to admit, our shootouts have been just so goddamn terrible," said Toews.

"Not mine," said Timonen as he was putting his skates away. "Who asked you, Kimmo?" asked Shaw, glaring in his direction.

"Guys, I'm not saying you have to do this. We're not gonna force you to do anything you don't want to do," said Sharp. "But if you want to improve your shootouts, this is gonna really help."

While some of the guys (including Versteeg, who was willing to give it a shot, plus he has no shame whatsoever about doing anything unusual or out of the ordinary) agreed to do it, young rookie Teuvo Teravainen looked a little reluctant at first after hearing about the idea.

Being new to the North American style of hockey, he wasn't familiar with a "strip shootout," but not wanting to disappoint his teammates or be in Coach Q's doghouse for not doing well on shootouts, Teuvo decided to go through with it.

Sharp texted the details of where the strip shootout would take place to the guys. He knew that it would be a good idea to improve the team's shootout struggles, but what they didn't know is how far he would take it.


	3. The Strip Shootout (And Then Some)

The Blackhawks' strip shootout takes place in a gym. Sharp was smart enough not to use the ice rink for obvious reasons. Sharp and Toews are the first ones to arrive.

They are later joined by Kane, Shaw, Saad, Richards, Hossa, Vermette, Desjardins, Versteeg, Hjalmarsson, Kruger, Oduya, Rundblad, Keith, Seabrook, Bickell, Rundblad, Carcillo, Nordstrom, Rozsival, Crawford, Darling and at last, Teuvo. They're wearing their jerseys, gloves and tennis shoes.

The only one that didn't show up was Timonen (because he was the only one doing well in the shootouts and well, pretty much everyone was jealous of him about it).

"Okay, everyone. Thanks for showing up to the first annual Blackhawks strip shootout," Sharp announced. "Our captain will explain how it's gonna go down. Jonny, take it away."

"Here are the rules: you miss the net, you hit the post or either Crow or Darling makes a save, you have to take off an article of clothing," said Toews. "If you score, you keep whatever clothes you have on."

Sharp added, "And whoever scores a goal in each round, you owe either Darling or Crow a blow job." The guys' eyes (including Toews) widened. "Sharp, you didn't say anything about that to me earlier," said Toews, looking stunned.

"C'mon," said Sharp with a sly smile across his face. "After all the hard work our goalies have done for us, it's time for us to return the favor. Crow, Darling, you guys okay with that?" Crawford nodded his head. Darling got over the initial shock of getting a blow job from one of his teammates and nodded his head as well.

"Okay! Round one. Crow, you're in the net. First three players: Oduya, Desjardins, Bicks, you're up!" Toews ordered.

Oduya was the first one in the shootout. He thought he had a chance to score, but Crow stopped him with a glove save. Oduya ended up taking off his gloves.

When it was Desjardins' turn, he was able to score on Crawford.

At last, it was Bickell's turn, but he ended up hitting the post, so he took off his shoes.

"Okay," announced Toews. "At the end of Round 1, Desi is the only one who scored." He turned to Desjardins & said, "So you know what you have to do now." Desjardins walked over to the net, got down on his knees, unzipped Crow's jeans and lowered them down along with his boxer briefs down and went down on Crow. "Wow! You go, Desi!" Shaw cheered.

Desjardins continued to suck Crawford until he felt him coming on his chin. Crawford leaned back against the net, catching his breath.

"You okay, Crow?" asked Sharp.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm good," Crawford said breathlessly.

"Round 2: Darling, you're in the net. Steeger, Shawzer and Kaner, you're up!" announced Toews. Darling got in the net as Versteeg prepared for his turn. Versteeg attempted a slap shot, but was saved by Crawford, so he took off his jersey. He wasn't wearing anything underneath his jersey, so he remained naked from the waist up.

"Looking good, Steeger!" Sharp said and Versteeg responded with a smile.

When it came to Shaw's turn, it was saved by Crawford, so Shaw took off his jeans.

At last, it was Kane, who did his "spin-o-rama" and scored on Darling. "Okay, Kaner, you were the only one that scored in the shootout. You know what to do," said Sharpy.

By the time Kane walked over to the net, Darling already had his boxer briefs down to his knees. The next thing he knew, Kane was down on his knees, sucking Darling's cock. He could hear Sharp saying, "Keep it going, Peeks! Keep it going!"

As Kane kept going, he could feel Darling's fingers in his hair and him pulling his head down lower. After Darling reached his climax, Kane could feel the cum drip from his chin down to the collar of his jersey.

As Kane walked back to the bench, Sharp fist-bumped Toews, saying, "Told you that it was a good idea, Captain."


	4. Author's Note

I apologize for the delay in this story. The reasons are:

  1. Writer's block
  2. Sharpy, Saader, Oduya, Richie & Vermette not being on the team anymore
  3. Lack of time & focus
  4. The recent news and allegations towards Kaner (in case you don't know about it by now)
  5. Life outside of writing fanfiction



 

But don't fret. I'll come back to finish up this story once my writer's block goes away & I have more time.

 

Sincerely,

MizBabyGirl


	5. Author's Note #2

Seeing as how in the last few weeks, half of the Chicago Blackhawks roster has been traded along with other various things going on in my life, it's unlikely that I will be updating this story anymore.

I am debating on whether or not I should delete the story or keep it. At this point, I am undecided, but if I change my mind, don't be surprised if you don't see it anymore.


End file.
